121013-Ryspor-Rilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 19:53 -- 07:53 GT: ~Oh, it'ʃ yov.~ 07:53 GT: ~Rilʃet, waʃ it?~ 07:54 AC: YeS. You are the Seadweller girl, yeS? 07:54 GT: ~BOY, yeʃ.~ 07:55 GT: ~My name iʃ Ryʃpor, in caʃe yov forgot.~ 07:55 AC: My aPologieS. I find it difficult to keeP track of you all. 07:55 AC: I would like your advice, if you are willing to give it. 07:55 GT: ~Oh?~ 07:55 GT: ~By all meanʃ.~ 07:55 GT: ~What did yov want to talk abovt?~ 07:56 AC: YeS. I underStand you to be Somewhat of an exPert on romance. 07:56 GT: ~Ahaha, well, I don't mean to brag, bvt yeʃ, I do pride myʃelf on my romantic knowledge.~ 07:56 GT: ~Any qvadrant in particvlar?~ 07:57 AC: Red. And towardS one of a higher blood caSte then my own. 07:58 GT: ~Oh, that'ʃ alwayʃ tovgh.~ 07:58 GT: ~Be warned, I probably don't know the perʃon, ʃo my advice may not be aʃ accvrate aʃ yov wovld like.~ 07:58 GT: ~Can yov deʃcribe them to me?~ 07:58 GT: ~I vnderʃtand if yov do not wiʃh to divvlge a name.~ 08:00 AC: YeS. A highblood, already in a red relationShiP. He iS SelfiSh and arogant. I wiSh for him to know my feelingS in the blunteSt way PoSSible. 08:00 AC: Something outragouS. 08:01 GT: ~I have a feeling I know which highblood yov're talking abovt.~ 08:02 GT: ~However, ovr firʃt meeting waʃ leʃʃ than ʃtellar, ʃo I don't know that mvch abovt him.~ 08:02 GT: ~If yov're any good with ʃcvlptvre, yov covld make a ʃtatve of him.~ 08:02 GT: ~Perhapʃ alchemize a pictvre with a block of ʃtone?~ 08:03 GT: ~Bvt how to make it ovtrageovʃ...~ 08:03 AC: A PhySical rePreSentation of my affectionS? That holdS PromiSe. What of clothing? What might be conSidered Seductive? 08:03 GT: ~Hmm.~ 08:05 GT: ~Perhapʃ coʃtvme him aʃ ʃomething romantic and hiʃtorical.~ 08:05 GT: ~A poʃition holding ʃome preʃtige.~ 08:05 GT: ~Like an explorer, or a warrior.~ 08:06 AC: What of my clothing? What Shall I wear? 08:06 GT: ~What do yov plan to do after yov confeʃʃ yovr feelingʃ?~ 08:07 GT: ~Ooh, what'ʃ hiʃ blood color?~ 08:08 GT: ~It might be a good idea to color-coordinate. Yovr blood color and hiʃ, mixing in the ʃame ovtfit.~ 08:08 AC: Oh, I believe he knowS my feelingS already. I am SimPly hoPing to Seduce him. 08:08 GT: ~Oh.~ 08:08 GT: ~Oh my.~ 08:09 GT: ~Well then.~ 08:10 GT: ~Yov covld alwayʃ take the ʃhirtleʃʃ approach.~ 08:10 GT: ~Doeʃ he...have any tvrn-onʃ that yov know of?~ 08:11 GT: ~Hobbieʃ? Perhapʃ a perʃonality type he'ʃ intereʃted in?~ 08:12 AC: I belive the ShirtleSS aPProach might do nicely. And he SeemS to like a Similiar level of SmugneSS that he exhibitS. PerhaPS I Shall coPy him. 08:13 GT: ~The approach iʃ key, remember that. Yov mvʃt dazzle him from the firʃt word the eʃcapeʃ yovr lipʃ.~ 08:14 AC: PerhaPS I might invite him to me, and lay in wait? I could recline in an alluring PoSture. 08:14 GT: ~Well, I...ʃvppoʃe that covld work.~ 08:15 GT: ~I've alwayʃ preferred leʃʃ of a forward approach, bvt daring iʃ good too!~ 08:15 GT: ~In the end, it all comeʃ down to what yov feel iʃ right.~ 08:15 GT: ~Go with yovr gvt on it.~ 08:15 AC: You have been moSt helPful, Seadweller. You have my thankS. 08:16 GT: ~Not a problem! Happy to help.~ -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:16 --